1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor plant for gathering and processing printed sheets. The plant includes a saddle-shaped collecting chain and a double chain, a transfer area in which the collecting chain travels into the double chain, and carrier members for the printed sheets arranged successively on the collecting chain. The present invention also relates to collecting chain, particularly for a conveyor plant of the above-described type.
2. Description of the Related Art
CH-A-667 253 of the same applicant discloses a conveyor plant for printed sheets which includes an auxiliary chain for bridging a gap between the end of a first conveyor chain portion and the beginning of a second conveyor chain portion. In this conveyor plant, the printed sheets can be processed laterally of the auxiliary chain from the inside as well as from the outside almost up to the fold. In particular, this conveyor plant makes it possible without significant problems to print with an ink-jet device up to the areas adjacent the fold.
Also known in the art is a conveyor plant with a collecting chain which has carrier members in the form of laterally projecting horns. The collecting chain is a single chain and, thus, has the advantage as compared to a double chain that no division or spacing differences can occur even over greater collecting distances. The collecting chain is inserted into a double chain in the transfer area. The printed products can be stitched on this double chain because the double chain has an intermediate space for the bending mechanism of the stitching device. This conveyor plant has the disadvantage that the double chain does not have an optimum structural configuration, particularly for smaller sizes.